4 meses en las nubes
by Alice.Tankian
Summary: AU/1896. No es ilógico, a veces la soledad se disfruta mejor en compañía.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Es propiedad absoluta de la maravillosa Akira Amano. La historia, por otro lado, si es mía.**

* * *

**[PRÓLOGO]**

* * *

"**La vida es injusta… te quita a la gente que quieres sin darte motivos"**

**(Anónimo)**

* * *

–Leucemia.

Indeseablemente, escuchar eso lo había dejado de piedra.

–¡Tiene qué estar bromeando!–. No importó cuanto esfuerzo hizo para contenerse, igual explotó.

–Rokudo-san, le pido mantenga la compostura y vuelva a tomar asiento.

Obedeció y reprimió todo su repertorio de insultos, así como también las ganas de golpear a ese sujeto por lo que había dicho antes. Maldita sea, con los dientes apretados; escuchó los diálogos, seguramente ya preparados, que el doctor se encargaba de decirle. Sabía por demás que esa jodida enfermedad no era del todo curable y que incluso si lo intentaba, el proceso sería más que doloroso.

–¿Cuánto?–. Dijo serio Mukuro.

El doctor pestañeó asombrado por el repentino cambio de actitud, aunque igual entendió a lo que el muchacho sentado frente a él se refería.

–4 meses, sólo si decide entrar al tratamiento puedo asegurar más tiempo–. Exclamó, acomodándose las gafas. –Puede ir llenando esto con los datos de su hermana, así comenzaremos con los preparativos.

Mukuro observó de manera despectiva la hoja que le había tendido y luego posó su mirada en el señor, era de edad mayor, pero ninguna cana hacía acto de presencia en su melena castaña. Peluquín, pensó y dejando salir su típica risa, se puso de pie.

–Igual morirá.

Abrió la puerta del consultorio y salió, cerrándola tan rápidamente, que el sonido ahogó las últimas protestas dichas por el doctor. Una vez fuera, caminó por los pasillos del hospital hasta encontrarse con Chrome, sentada en la sala de espera, con el rostro iluminado por verlo.

–Mukuro-sama, ¿Qué ha dicho el doctor?–. Preguntó curiosa, mientras se acercaba hacia él.

–Sólo se trata de una simple gripe más–. Respondió, sin voltear a verla. –Vamos, Ken y Chikusa deben estar esperándonos.

Mentirle no era propio de él, pero prefería dejarle disfrutar su tiempo sin pensar que pronto acabaría, después de todo, la vida algún día tiene que acabarse.

* * *

**_Ok, sé que tal vez sea algo muy corto, pero sólo quería dar a conocer de qué partirá esta historia. No me gusta mucho la idea de que ella tenga que morir, simplemente así lo quiso mi cerebro. Les aseguro que valdrá la pena, esto nació como un drabble, se convirtió en un one-shot y murió -o morirá- como una historia. _**

**_Los capítulos que le siguen a este, sólo serán 4, los cuales ya están en proceso. Ah sí, espero me disculpen si acaso puse muy OC a Mukuro, pero creo que manejarlo a él no es mi fuerte, por que él es... es Mukuro, tan hermoso e impredecible como él mismo. _**

**_Espero que este corto fragmento haya sido suficiente para picarlos, si quieren leer los últimos 4 meses de vida que Chrome tendrá, entonces no se pierdan el próximo capítulo._**

**_Agh, no puedo resistirme, les daré un avance._**

**_[Capítulo 1: _****"A veces el amor une a dos seres que no saben nadar y viven en dos islas distintas"]**

**Si te ha gustado, por favor, no dudes en dejarme un review.**

**Alice**•


	2. Primer mes: Noviembre

**Este capítulo está dedicado a & Nardi-chan, mi primer par de reviews.**

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! es propiedad absoluta de Akira Amano; la historia aquí redactada es mía.**

* * *

**[Primer mes: Noviembre]**

* * *

"**A veces el amor une a dos seres que no saben nadar y viven en dos islas distintas". **

–**Noel Clarasó–**

* * *

Tokio, Japón.

Chrome sabe que si no camina más rápido se le hará tarde para el trabajo, pero su visita matutina a la biblioteca le tiene el bolso más pesado de lo normal, y las cosas de la despensa tampoco son ligeras. Lleva más de cinco cuadras a pie; acomodándose la falda de mezclilla cada tres, por eso jadea cuando llega a la entrada del edificio donde vive.

Con cuidado de no tirar sus alimentos, si se le puede llamar así a los paquetes de dulces que ha comprado, empuja con su brazo izquierdo la pesada puerta de metal y entra; acelerando su paso hacia las escaleras. Uno, dos, tres escalones a la vez. La técnica parece funcionar y ya está pronta a llegar a su piso, no tomar el elevador ha sido buena idea, pero de repente todo su cuerpo se desequilibra. Chrome cae e al suelo, junto con todas sus cosas.

–_Mi estómago está tan vacío que me he mareado._

Aprieta sus dientes, al igual que su ojo y se lleva una mano a la cabeza.

Se ha ido, así como cuando una nube negra aparece en cielo azul y minutos después ya no está, el mareo se ha ido.

Chrome reúne las barras de chocolate, los caramelos y las piruletas de colores; regresándolas a sus bolsas. Lo hace rápido, porque se ha fijado en su móvil y según la hora marcada, ella debía estar hace más de quince minutos en el restaurante. En el momento en que su mano se estira para tomar la última, alguien le gana, es él.

Un choque entre el púrpura y el gris de sus miradas.

Un roce casi imperceptible entre su piel.

Un intercambio de sonrisas.

Y después nada.

Chrome se mantiene de pie, con la barra de chocolate entre sus manos, mientras observa la silueta del pelinegro marcharse. Deja escapar un suspiro y con calma; esa que viene después de cada uno de sus encuentros fugaces con él, con Hibari Kyouya, el dueño de ese y muchos edificios más, reanuda su ascenso.

…

Todos pagamos nuestros errores.

Y Chrome estaba averiguando cuanta verdad tenían esas palabras.

No será necesario, había dicho.

El cielo está despejado y el sol está radiante, agregó.

Pero ahora mientras corre siendo golpeada por las miles de furiosas gotas de agua que; como sorpresa otoño brindaba ocasionalmente, se percataba de lo equivocada que había estado al no tomar ni el paraguas ni el abrigo.

La lluvia, es algo que le encanta, pero cuando puede observarla por la ventana o arrullarse con ella para dormir en una de sus tantas noches en las que se pregunta por qué Mukuro había decidido irse de un día para otro.

–_Mukuro-sama… _

Su cuerpo se detiene, se congela, se pausa.

–_¿Acaso yo lo alejé? ¿Se fue porque hice algo? ¿Es mi culpa?... ¿Me perdonará?_

Un empujón brusco le devuelve a la realidad y antes de regresar a sus cavilaciones, escucha o siente, tal vez ambas, la voz de Mukuro reprochándole por las tonterías que piensa.

Otra vez está a punto de sumirse en lo profundo de su mente, casi está dentro del remolino, pero la carpa de un local se ladea y una gran cantidad de agua se desmorona sobre ella; impidiéndoselo.

Chrome ve un café abierto y piensa que sería buena idea entrar a tomar algo caliente mientras la lluvia se va, aunque tal vez dure toda la noche, en ese caso sólo estará un rato para recuperarse antes de continuar.

–¡Sal de aquí! ¿En qué estabas pensando? ¡Sal de aquí!–. Protestó la dueña del café, dándole leves golpes con la mano a la muchacha.

Con el aliento dando sus últimas señales, Chrome llego al edificio donde vivía, abrió la puerta y su aliento definitivamente se esfumó.

Ahí estaba él, mirándole con los ojos ligeramente más abiertos de lo normal, tal vez asombrado.

Sosteniendo el encuentro de sus pupilas; Hibari se acerca a ella y le coloca su saco negro sobre los hombros, suprimiendo no solo el frío sino también previniendo que alguien le vea de esa forma, con la blusa blanca más que empapada y la falda adherida a su cuerpo sin dejar nada a la imaginación, porque él podía contenerse, pero no sabía si algún otro podría hacerlo.

–Kyo-san–. Llamó Kusakabe entrando con un paraguas negro en la mano.

Chrome se aferra al saco negro y llena sus pulmones con ese aroma tan agradable que desprende, mientras ve desde el ascensor; al pelinegro irse con un hombre de extravagante peinado. Tal vez dejar sus cosas no haya sido un error después de todo.

…

Unas cuantas propinas más y la renta de ese mes puede darse por cubierta.

–_Creo que haré unas hamburguesas para la cena. _

Chrome sonríe para sí misma mientras guarda el dinero en su bolso.

Se quita el delantal, su turno de ese día ha acabado.

–¡Eh, pyon!

–Ken, Chikusa–. Exclamó la joven al ver a los aludidos.

–¿Dónde se ha metido Mukuro-san?–. Preguntó el rubio, acomodándose el uniforme.

–Mukuro-sama ha viajado a Italia.

–¡¿Italia?!–. Gruñó Ken sorprendido.

–Ya veo, entonces estará fuera mucho tiempo–. Mencionó el pelinegro acomodándose los anteojos. –Como sea, ya ha comenzado nuestro turno, nos vemos luego Chrome.

–¡Aún faltan dos minutos Kaki-pi! ¡Oe, espera! ¡Hoy te tocan los platos!

Ella simplemente volvió a sonreír, pero justo cuando estaba por irse apareció M.M cargando una caja llena de ingredientes y con una mala cara le ordenó llevarla al establecimiento socio.

Vongola y Millefiore, ambas cadenas de restaurantes famosas, se ayudaban entre sí y debido a eso, ahora Chrome caminaba de un extremo del Kokuyo Mall hasta otro. La caja no era tan pesada, pero si lo suficientemente grande como para no ver por donde caminaba, sin embargo eso no era lo que le tenía incomoda durante el trayecto, sino el hecho de que se encontraría con Glo Xinia; el gerente del restaurante.

–Llegas un poco tarde, Chrome.

La muchacha se tensó un poco y sin decir algo, le entregó la caja.

–Esta entrega es una parte de las especias importadas de Francia, es del pedido que Boss y Aria-san hicieron en…

Su voz fue cortada. Ese hombre había tomado sus mejillas con su mano, apretando su boca y jalándola hacia él. Chrome le sujetó la muñeca para que se apartara, pero era evidente que su fuerza era mayor.

–E-sto duele–. Balbuceó.

–El amor es doloroso, mi Chrome.

Su sonrisa de verdad le estaba alterando, más de lo que su agarre lograba. Ella no lo pensó, creyó en ello, así que apenas tuvo el libro en su mano; le golpeó el rostro.

La había soltado. Sin tentar más a su suerte abrió la puerta que segundos antes él había trancado. Estuvo a punto de salir, pero dos brazos se aferraron a su cintura y la devolvieron al infierno.

El golpe contra la pared no fue tan duro como lo fue el de su mejilla.

–Chrome, Chrome, finges huir sólo para hacerme arder ¡Lo has conseguido!–. Exclamó excitado.

Lo patea, una y otra vez, hasta donde su falda recta lo permite. Glo Xinia ríe hilarante y detiene sus piernas con su mano, dejándola viajar por debajo de la tela.

–¡Suéltame!

Un grito apenas audible, pero igual alimenta su cinismo.

–Quieres que te deje, pero tus mejillas rosadas opinan lo contrario.

La puerta se abre de golpe y el pelinegro repara en ese ojo asustado entre la penumbra.

–Hibari-san…

Sus labios le llaman, le ruegan, le necesitan y él lo sabe.

Glo Xinia no alcanza ni siquiera a quejarse, las tonfas lo han dejado inconsciente en el suelo, con más golpes de los necesarios.

Chrome toma su bolso y el libro que ha usado. No importa si tiene la oportunidad de estar con el pelinegro, no desea estar ahí; quiere salir lo más pronto posible, pero antes de que llegue a cruzar el marco de la puerta las manos de Hibari cerca de su busto le hace hervir las mejillas.

–No puedes salir así–. Dice mientras le abotona la blusa.

Él le toma la mano y la saca de ahí.

Están en el elevador del edificio donde viven, ninguno de los dos habla, se sienten a gusto tan sólo con su presencia y ese contacto entre sus manos.

Sus rostros se miran, se analizan, se observan.

Inexpertos, sus labios nadan en medio del mar que los separa.

Buscan encontrarse.

Un poco más.

Sólo un poco más.

Agridulce.

Es la fusión de sus labios, del toque salvaje y agresivo con que Hibari la besa, y la esencia tierna y delicada que Chrome desprende al corresponderle.

Sus labios la reclaman, la marcan, la exigen como suya y ella lo sabe.

* * *

**Oh sí, antes que nada, perdonen la demora. No me excusaré, pero como son vacaciones me teletransporto de un lugar a otro con frecuencia, además de que me he terminado el manga de Reborn y he comenzado con Fairy Tail para cubrir ese problema existencial que me dejó el último capítulo.**

**Mi abuelo me ha obsequiado mis galletas inspirativas, así que es muy probable que suba el siguiente pronto.**

**Esto, aquí les dejo el avance del próximo capítulo:**

**"Los muros que construimos alrededor de nosotros nos protegen contra la tristeza, pero también impiden que nos llegue la felicidad".**

**Espero leer sus reviews.**

**Suerte.**

**Alice**•


End file.
